


[podfic] Poe and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad (Absolutely Wonderful) Day

by imaginary_golux, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Kiss, Fluff, ITPE 2017, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: From a prompt given on tumblr by booknerdhp: Person A being held hostage in a fortress and Person B violently leaving a mess of carnage in their wake in order to get to them. Covered in blood and questionable pieces of enemy remains, Person B finally makes it to Person A in the center of the wreckage and gives them a gentle peck on the forehead before apologizing for the wait.Poe is captured. Finn is not standing for this.





	[podfic] Poe and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad (Absolutely Wonderful) Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Poe and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad (Absolutely Wonderful) Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892559) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Fluff, Light Angst, Rescue Missions, Pining, First Kiss, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:08:07  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW_TFA\)%20_Poe%20and%20the%20Terrible,%20Horrible,%20No%20Good,%20Very%20Bad%20\(Absolutely%20Wonderful\)%20Day_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0782.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko)[](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko) **hanako_noriko**


End file.
